


Save The Last Dance

by candidshot



Series: episodes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dancing!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec visits Magnus and finds him dancing.





	Save The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> set post-S02ep12

When Alec shows up to the sound of music meeting him at the doorway, he debates whether to knock before he enters.

After that whole body switch ordeal, he now feels somewhat uncomfortable like he no longer has the right to just waltz into Magnus’s loft. After all, Magnus needs time and space and Alec wants to give him that.

It's just that he's worried and after what happened, a phone call wouldn't be convincing enough.

So curiosity gets the better of him and he enters the loft, only to be surprised at seeing Magnus in the middle of dancing – moving across the floor in haughty steps, his waist and feet looking happy as he moves free in his element and in sync – another part of Magnus that Alec had never seen before.

Sometimes, like now - Alec is reminded that Magnus had a life before they met – a life and a world that even now will not always include him.

So as much as it pains him that Magnus didn’t call for him and is instead relying on someone else to keep his company and uplift his spirit, Alec knows his feeling of jealousy is beside the point - irrelevant for now because one day for sure, he'll learn all there is to know about Magnus.

For what's important now is that Magnus isn’t alone and this makes Alec glad – relieved that Magnus has a friend he could call to fill that gap that perhaps Alec, at the moment can’t.

So with a nod of oath, he silently leaves with the hope that one day soon, under a happier and less complicated circumstance - Magnus will save him the last dance.  

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
